Tsurara Batsu
(罰ッララ, Batsu Tsurara) is a member of the Batsu Clan and Jōnin from Reikaigakure. Background Tsurara was born to a wealthy couple from Kirigakure during the Yuki Clan massacre , her family was chased down to Konohagakure were she lost her parents to the mob and was found by Takenshi Uchiha who decided to let her stay with them. Takenshi who at the time had left Konoha recently due to the events of the Clan massacre took the girl in as they both had something in common as they were both on the run... he decided to give the girl a home.. and also assit her in her pat to becoming a ninja teaching her what he knew from his mastery of jutsu to his very own unique fighting style.. After years of a peaceful life to which the two went on mission and trained to together he one day left without warning.. leaving only a note to which said she was strong enough to be on her.. and make her own decisions.. and that he went to se his brother.. for closer.. Unaware of the fact he had a brother or that he went to kill his brother and steal his eyes.. she went searching for him but to no avail... she eventually heard of his death in the nearby village.. though the sotry canged from preson to person.. some say his brother Raido Killed him others said itachi came back to finish the job.. others even believed he died in a side conflict. After digging around for months she ran into Arashi Toyotomi who knew the brothers well.. and he told her the truth. of the fate of both Raido and Takenshi.. to which she was saddened and angry.. She hunted down raido's trail for the next few years but the uchiha was very elusive and always on the move.. It wasnt until she was tipped she stayed in Yamagakure from time to time she came close... btu instead of running into Raido she ran into Kiba Uchiha a friend and student of her adoptive brother... while at the time Kiba told her what he knew of Raido X as he no longer called him Uchiha for reason unknown to all he invited her to join Ikigai as they would help her narrow down where Raido could have gone to after so long.. in time as the two searched they began to develop a love interest for each other... and began to openly see each other.. this later deveopled i the two getting married.. This changed her perspective on chasing after raido for revenge purposes.. and just to meet her other brother whose reputation had preceded itself.. as the closer she came to finding him the more she heard of the Legendary Dark Slayer. It wasnt until a month later they found the Raido X in a train session that she face to face eye to eye with the man she called brother to which the two immediately became close.. she became accustom to raido 's usualy jokes and unserious nature.. and even picked up on his flippant attitude.. in even the most dangerous of situation Personality Appearance Abilities Nature Transformation Summoning Technique Taijutsu Genjutsu Kenjutsu Stats Trivia